Crisis
by mooney1
Summary: After defeating Thanos, the Avengers discover a new far more potent threat, that they realize they can not defeat by themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Loki paced around his small prison cell. The once mighty Asgardian had been turned into a prisoner being help captive by mere mortals again, with his brother keeping first watch.

"You didn't have to lock me up you know."

"We had no choice. The moment we turn our backs on you you will sneak off to formulate another quest for power. It is what you have done, and it is what you always will do."

"Woh what's with all of this hostility buddy? I have done nothing to indicate that. Sure, I might have nearly destroyed New York, but that was ages ago! I am reformed now brother."

"You have not proven yourself worthy to be a friend of the Avengers. You say one thing yet do another. I heard from Hulk how you tried to weasel your way into power once Thanos had you backed into a corner."

"Most mortals, and gods for that matter would shit themselves when confronted with that beast."

"Tony did not, and Steve did not and they are both mortal. What then does that speak of your own character brother?"

"They were fools to have done so. Why even try to fight a battle that you can not win?"

"But we did win!" Thor quickly interrupted slamming his hammer on the ground. "Every fight is winnable until your last breath. Although with a willpower like yours I can see why you would think such a thought."

"It is not willpower Thor, it is knowing when to fight and when to retreat. Seems like father hadn't taught you the latter."

"A true Asgardian never retreats. He fights till death."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "A true Asgardian you say? In what realm does one know what a true Asgardian is?"

Thor paused for a moment. What was Loki stalling for? He knew his brother well enough to know what he was doing, but for what. "Enough chatter, Loki. What do you really want?"

"You know me too well brother." Loki chuckled. "I'll cut to the chase. After I died I gained valuable knowledge that will help you defend Earth further."

"How can you gain knowledge when you are dead?"

"There is so much more that you need to learn about the universe. When you are dead you can see the past, present, and an infinite amount of futures."

"You're lying."

"Are you sure? I could show you myself. We could kill you in a controlled environment."

Thor swung his hammer at the cage, partially shattering it. "You only say that so you can escape." He growled. "If I am to meet death I will do it on my own terms!"

"Suit yourself, but I have valuable information that can save Earth."

Thor paused again. "You lie! Why would you want to tell me that Earth is in danger?"

"Man, you are really short sited today did Stark put something in your coffee? Anyway, I am telling you this because teaming up will benefit the both of us."

"How so?"

"I help the Avengers save the planet and then get my freedom back."

"How will we know that you won't have something up your sleeve after all is said and done."

"During the meeting I will announce my plans to exile myself from Earth for the time being after we take care of this threat."

"That is a very long-term plan for you, Loki. Did being dead give you those powers too?"

"Funny, you mock me, but I have seen a future where I come out on top."

"And the only way to stop you is to die myself?"

"Bingo! Between us I am the one who possesses more information. You can even the odds by submitting yourself to death."

"Couldn't I just get Strange to see the future for me? Surely his abilities should be enough to stop your trickery."

Loki clapped his hands. "Ah, but you see that's where you're wrong. People like Strange and Zatanna dream of the power that the dead possess. You, Thor don't have to dream. Let me free and I can give you an endless amount of knowledge. Knowledge that you can use to save Earth, and keep me at bay if you so choose."

"Fine, I'll bite." Thor said after mulling it over. "I'll get Fury and Stark over to escort us." Thor left the room, and waded through the maze of corridors that was their headquarters until he ran into Fury. He recapped their conversation, and Nick agreed to the plan.

When they got back to the cage however, there were several dead and wounded guards, and a giant gaping hole in the cage's back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where in the hell did that bastard go?" Tony Stark said nearly out of breath. As soon as he caught wind of Loki's disappearance, Tony called together an emergency meeting. The meeting was held in a small, windowless bunker stored away in the basement of the HQ that was known to only the core Avengers and Fury.

"Stark, we tried searching everywhere for him, but it seems like he just vanished." Thor scratched his neck.

"He didn't just vanish alright. I have a strong feeling that Loki is in the building somewhere." Tony took a seat at the head of the table. "Widow, see if you can get a patrol up and running. We are not letting him escape."

Black Widow nodded in compliance and left the room.

"Steve, you look puzzled." Stark said after a long silence.

"I've been thinking over what Loki said to you, Thor. You said he possesses powers far beyond Hugo's?"

Thor nodded. "Loki said that he has seen every imaginable future, and that the only way to win is to see for myself."

Tony rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I said that Thor should never have guarded his brother. You might be a god, but you still succumbed to human emotions."

"Says the man who broke us apart because of emotions." Hawkeye quipped.

"That was different." Tony quickly retorted. "Bucky killed my family. Hammer boy over there got duped by a bluff."

"I am positive that was no bluff. Give me time, and my brother, and I'll show you what he was talking about."

Tony mulled it over. Thor wasn't one to reopen his trust so easily. Either Loki had really manipulated him on this one, or he was speaking the truth. He shrugged, because he'd find out sooner or later.

"I'll bite on one condition. If you're proven wrong, we kill Loki."

Mumbling spread across the room like wildfire. Even Fury had to straighten himself after the shocking proposal.

"You can't be serious." Hugo Strange said, nervously chuckling to himself.

"I am one-hundred percent. Loki has caused too much destruction to be kept alive. If we are not willing to sacrifice one life for millions, then can we really call ourselves heroes? And before you say it Steve, no I am obviously not Bruce Wayne so I have no qualms in killing a bad guy."

"He still might have something up his sleeve." Strange protested. "Someone as cunning as Loki would know how impulsive you are by now. Who knows what consequences you might unleash by killing him."

"If we kill him then does that not solve the current problem? What if we let him tag along on this little adventure and he escapes?"

"Loki and I had made a deal that if he helps us out in defeating this threat, then he will exile himself from Earth. Tony, I know you do not think we can trust him, but what does he have to lose. If one of us temporarily dies we have the same information that he does. What could stop him then?"

Tony sighed. "Fair point, but if any shit happens you own me one."

"Now that's out of the way the question that remains is where did he go?" Steve said breaking up a short silence.

"Natasha, this is Tony. Do you have any idea of where the bastard is yet?"

"We haven't found him yet, but I have set perimeter sweeps across the entire compound. If he hasn't fully escaped yet it'll be just a matter of time before we nab his ass."

Tony's face lit up with anticipation. He instructed the rest of the Avengers to split up into teams of two, leaving Tony by himself. He scurried to the security room. Brazenly shoving an agent he looked at the cams.

Every possible exit was covered, even the more unconventional ones. That Natasha was somethin else, he thought, she had read his mind on what areas to cover. With this much of a sweep there was no way that psychopath would be getting out of there any time soon.

"Agent Carter, do you copy?"

"Copy sir. What do you need?"

"I need you to check Loki's prison cell."

"Why sir? Wouldn't that be the first place he'd expect us to look?"

"That's also why I feel like he might be in there still. Considering none of the guards stationed there died from the blast, I think he might intentionally be leading us on a wild goose chase. Send a full squad, Cap and Strange in. If there's any trouble I can come in five."

"Right away sir."

Agent Carter did what was asked of him, and brought the squad to the prison cell. That drew a small, approving smile from Tony. Carter was someone he could always count on to get shit done.

When they entered the room, Strange immediately began to reverse time, but it remained unchanged. Tony cursed his short sightedness. He forgot that Asgardians were immune to individual infinity stones if they were powerful enough.

"Hey Cap, could you throw your shield around to see where in the hell he is?"

"I'll try Tony, but that might cut the lights."

"I don't care. The only thing that matters is that we find him. I can guide you from my cameras."

Steve threw his shied with enough force to circle around the room several times. There was minimal damage because there were no giant objects in the room. The only major obstacle was destroyed by Loki.

After several throws Steve finally was able to hit something. That something happened to be Loki, who was knocked unconscious by the shield.

"Good job Steve, let's bring him in."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had taken Loki to a very exclusive interrogation room. Inside the dimly lit room was only one table, and two chairs. The door was blocked by a guard on either side. There was an invisible mirror on the other side of the wall that housed Nick Fury, and an assortment of other Avengers.

"So tell me something asshole why did you feel the need to pull that stunt?" Tony got within what he felt would be in an uncomfortable range for the Asgardian. Loki shifted trying to lean away from his adversary.

"These cuffs are a little tight, would you mind getting your butler to loosen them a tiny bit?"

"Enough games." Tony waved him off. "What kind of bullshit are you tryin to pull with us?"

Loki laughed. "I'm not playing any games Mr. Stark. All I want to do is help Earth's mightiest heroes in their quest to defend humanity."

"Don't you mock me." Tony raised his voice as Loki playfully covered his ears. "I know the moment we turn our backs you're going to try to escape."

"Why would I want to escape when I told my own flesh and blood the way to defeat me? Yeah, I'm totally leading you on."

"Still who knows? You could be bluffing your way out of jail."

"Are you sure? In all of your arrogance I think you are failing to realize that I am telling the truth. After all this is a threat that you can not contain by yourself." Loki moved his head as close as he could to Stark. "You need some outside help." He whispered.

There was a long silence before Nick Fury spoke over a hidden intercom. "Alright Tony, I think we've had enough."

Tony walked out and was greeted by the other Avengers in the other room.

"I don't know what he's getting at. Does he think we're that dumb?" Tony stomped his foot into the ground. Putting his hands on his hips, he walked towards the other side of the room.

"You know Nick, I don't think Loki's lying this time." Steve whispered. "He wasn't acting as he normally does towards us."

Fury nodded. "I agree. There seems to be something strange going on. We'll need the entire team to vote, but I think we should go through with his plan. We can suspend Thor's body so that he can die safely if it comes down to it."

Fury called over all of the Avengers to discuss the plan ahead.

"I feel I must be the one to die. My brother would probably be more willing to show me the trouble ahead more than anyone else."

"I don't know." Tony said as he picked at his fingers. "He still seems like trouble. Are all of you forgetting the part where he said that he has seen the one timeline where he's victorious?"

"Yes, but we will have access to that information as well, Tony." Steve retorted.

"Now, if I'm right in my research of this stuff" Tony stood up and began to pace. "There is a possibility that he can try to formulate a plan around all of those outcomes to create an entirely new one."

Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Then that's a risk that we're going to have to take."

"And if I were to speak up for just a moment, then why would that stop us from coming up with our own future?" Thor asked.

"Fine, just do what you need to do then. If any of this bites us in the ass then I just want to say I told you so." Tony replied after a while.

"Alright then it's settled." Fury clapped his hands. "Cap and I will escort Thor to Loki. We will then proceed to kill both of them, and keep their bodies in stable condition. Loki will then do what needs to be done in order to show us what threat lies beyond."


	4. Chapter 4

The chamber in which the killings were to be carried out reminded Thor of home rather than Earth. It's arched shape and it's size would be a perfect throne room under different circumstances.

The death capsules' presence themselves were impressive to the alien King. He calculated them to be around twenty feet in height, and made up what appeared to be Vibranium. Flanking the brothers were Hugo and Steve, each in charge of a small battalion of men. Fury was leading them, and Stark was wallowing in the background slowly catching up.

"These bad boys are made up of the finest Vibranium our researchers could find." Fury pounded on them, demonstrating their strength. "Rest assured that even if Loki tried his hardest to escape, he could not."

"I thought metal man wasn't coming along with us." Loki pointed towards Tony as he was being placed in a pod.

Thor stepped into the one next to his brother. "It seems like he's changed his mind. And for good reason." He grinned.

"Pull down the doors. We shall prepare the machines in five minutes. Or when Stark feels ready." Fury said into a talkie.

"Hugo, what are the odds of anything screwing up?" Steve leaned towards his compatriot.

"Tony and I discussed this on the way down here. There is less than a one percent chance of things messing up, and the mistakes that could possibly be made can be reversed by the time stone."

"But how do we know what Loki said is the truth? I've had this gut feeling that we're playing right into his hands."

"I know how nerve racking this is Steve. You don't have to worry. As long as I control the time stone Thor is as safe as can be." Strange nodded, and gave Steve a reassuring look.

"Tony, are you ready to go?" Fury yelled. Stark gave him two thumbs up in response. "All right then, mission control do you copy?"

"Copy sir."

"Good, I would like to inform you that we are live. Mission control, I repeat we are live. Begin the countdown."

The doors to the pods began to close as the countdown started. Staring through the small window, Thor saw his brother close his eyes. Death still must be painful no matter how many times one goes through it he thought. Shutting his own eyes the last thing he remembered were the loud, blaring sirens and Fury's voice commanding the procedure to begin.

Then for a few moments there was nothingness. As the seconds turned into minutes, Thor began to see an endless glowing orange light, with an equally endless amount of bubbles surrounding the brothers.

"So this is what you meant by being omnipresent." Thor said.

"That's exactly it brother. The energy that you feel is flowing from the entirety of the multiverse. Come, let's go on a walk."

Loki began to explain the mysteries of the multiverse. About how everything was interconnected.

"That is all very interesting, Loki. However, I came here for the threat. What is so big that the Avengers can't even take down by ourselves? We just beat Thanos, I'm sure no threat will ever be as big again."

"What your merry band of misfits fails to understand is that there are threats that one superhero team won't be enough to take down."

"So what you're saying is that we need the Justice League's help for this one."

"That's exactly right. This monster is even more powerful than Thanos ever will be." Loki took Thor over to a very distant and empty part of the universe.

"It's getting quite warm over here, are you sure we're safe?"

"The heat is just for the added flair. The guy is a pretty big showman." Loki pointed to the monster. "His name is Trigon. He is a ruthless tyrant who holds millions of worlds captive. Not only that, but he also omniscient, possessing the powers of the dead, who's souls he eats by the billions. This is not someone who you can beat by yourself, Thor."

Thor took his time to size up the creature. He was huge, standing at a monumental ten stories tall, and the ground shook by his feet. His booming voice crawled up Thor's skin as he barked orders for his mindless slaves. He had four, beady red eyes that he swore were staring at them even though they were dead.

"I think it sees us." Thor whispered.

"Nonsense, we are dead. He might feel us yes, but there is honestly no way that he sees us." Loki's voice trailed off as Trigon peered into their soul. He kept staring at them as they tried to make some small talk, but the monster would not be swayed from his mission.

"I think we should let Nick know we've had enough." Thor said in a panicked whisper. Loki agreed, and before he could do anything to them, they were brought back to the mortal realm.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Nick let me get this straight. You're expecting me to work with Bruce again" Tony said.

Nick nodded, affirming his question. Tony yelled obscenities, then threw a chair at the wall.

"What's their history?" Natasha asked. "Tony usually doesn't blow up like that."

"Tony, and Bruce have a long and complicated history." Fury said after a pause. "Years ago they had a rather nasty falling out over a Stark Industries deal."

"Yes, but he never has acted like that before." She scratched her nose. Natasha drew a deep breath. Even when he first started out as Iron Man, Tony never had blown up like that. Natasha made a mental note to ask him what the hell had happened. Sure he was an asshole at times, but he never blew up in anyone's face.

"I agree that was strange. After Thanos, I haven't had that much time to be around him. Maybe you should go in and check up on him."

"I was just going to say that." Natasha replied. She thanked Nick, and walked out. Moving with a purpose she was headed towards the only place that made sense to her where he would be.

The gym wasn't all that busy which was all that Tony had asked for. There were a few agents and researchers who were doing their daily routines, but it was late enough in the evening that many of them were spending time with their families, but not Tony. He had too much shit on his plate for that.

After a quick search he had found a boxing ring with no one around. Locking the door, he activated the sound blocker, and began to wail on a training dummy. A few blows the dummy's head was forcefully blown back by a very precise right hook.

After calling for another one, Tony went over to grab some dumbbells while he waited. He hadn't gotten a chance to work out in the months after Thanos, or the Infinity War as the press were calling it.

He had been too busy with the press and Avengers business that he had begun to neglect his own health. That and he needed to let off some steam after hearing he was going to have to work with one of the worst humans on the planet.

A knock on the window had gotten Tony's attention, but he decided to wait on it after his workout. When he finished with his quads, he was taken aback that he was greeted by Natasha, instead of a secretary.

"Look, I apologize for what happened back there. I was just takin off guard. Wouldn't think I'd ever interact with that bastard again."

"Yeah, Nick said that you guys have a rocky history. Come, let's sit." Natasha pulled up two chairs for them to continue the conversation.

Tony began by explaining that their fathers had been great business partners and friends. Even with the age difference, they both had gotten along due to shared interests in science and engineering.

He hadn't really had any interaction with Bruce up until they were in their mid-twenties.

"That was when things turned for the worse," Tony explained. "From the first moments that we knew each other we've always been at odds. As Tony and Bruce, and as Iron Man and Batman."

"Bruce isn't that bad of a man though, Tony. The few times that I have been with him he's behaved himself." She interrupted.

"I'll admit that I only dislike him because our personalities are ones to clash. The man is a standup guy, even if he's a bit of a loner and a creep. I just don't like him."

"Then why wouldn't you want to work with him? The Justice League is just as competent as we are."

"It's an ego thing." Tony scratched his neck. "I'm positive he'd react in a similar manner if he was given the same news."

"From what Thor said it seems likely that you're going to have to work with him whether you like it or not."

"I'm fine with working with the Justice League. It's working with Bruce that grinds my gears."

"Hey, just know that I have your back no matter what. If or well when you and Bruce get into it I'll help you out." 

"Thanks."

After a long silence, Tony got up to answer the door again. This time he was greeted by Nick, who gave him his phone."

"You might want to answer this call." He said. "It's Bruce."


End file.
